Devoted to You
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Ini hanya harapan kosong, delusi belaka. Kau tak mungkin jadi milikku, selamanya tak jadi milikku. Walaupun aku mendekapmu dalam pelukanku, tetap saja aku tak bisa meraihmu. Karena kau rajaku, dan aku pelayanmu―dan aku hanya setia kepadamu. YAOI. SinJa. Not very related with the title. Rating Down.


Sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagiku untuk setia kepada tuanku, mengikuti keinginannya. Dengan penuh rasa hormat, dan tubuh yang berlutut di hadapannya, kupersembahkan segalanya―kepada rajaku. Jiwa ini, raga ini, pikiran ini ... dan juga perasaan ini, akan kuberikan kepada dirinya seorang. Tak peduli apapun itu―termasuk jika diriku harus mati sekalipun―aku akan melindunginya, aku akan terus berada di sampingnya.

Karena bagiku, Sin, kaulah satu-satunya ...

* * *

**Magi and all characters belong to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

**Devoted to You belongs to Harumi Kitara.**

**This incredible art isn't mine, and belongs to someone-that-i-don't-know-who#slapped.**

**Rated M for implicit lemon and adult theme.**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: , First fic in Magi Fandom (Hajimemashita, minna!), YAOI/BL/Boys-Love/MalexMale/Slash or whatever you call it, Implicit Lemon, Jafar PoV, Gaje-ness, Miss Typos, Super pendek, SinJa (SinbadxJa'far, salah satu OTP baru saya~!). Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary: Ini hanya harapan kosong, delusi belaka. Kau tak mungkin jadi milikku, selamanya tak jadi milikku. Walaupun aku mendekapmu dalam pelukanku, tetap saja aku tak bisa meraihmu. Karena kau rajaku, dan aku pelayanmu―dan aku hanya setia kepadamu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Setiap kali kau mendekapku, bolehkah aku berharap waktu akan berhenti walau hanya sebentar saja?**_

.

.

* * *

.

**.**

"_Sin, jika saja waktu itu aku berhasil membunuhmu, apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupku?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat itu umurku masih 11 tahun.

Sin mengajakku berkeliling kota Basura―kota yang menjadi tempat persinggahan kami untuk sesaat setelah berlayar cukup lama. Hari itu sangat cerah, lautan terlihat berkilauan dan orang-orang memenuhi pasar. Ikan, buah, dan berbagai macam barang-barang ditawarkan pedagang―sungguh, hari itu kali pertamanya aku berada di tengah keramaian. Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap punggung Sin yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku. Kupercepat langkahku agar beriringan dengannya, dan bertanya, "Sin? Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kita akan belanja beberapa makanan." jawabnya, "Ah! Tapi kita juga harus segera mencari penginapan sebelum gelap."

"Lalu, apa aku bisa membantumu?"

Sin berhenti, berbalik menghadap ke arahku. "Benarkah? Kupikir ini kali pertamanya kau di tempat seramai ini ..." ucapnya, sepertinya dia mulai meremehkanku. Aku menundukkan kepala, mengerutkan dahi, "T-tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya ..." lirihku, mengundang tawanya. Sin mengacak rambutku dengan gemas, tersenyum lebar padaku. "Baiklah. Kau bisa membantuku berbelanja, dan aku akan mencari penginapan untuk kita. Bagaimana?" tawarnya, memberiku sekantong uang logam. Aku menatapnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

Kamipun berpisah, berjanji akan bertemu nanti di tempat yang sama saat matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Kaki-kakiku menuntunku untuk mendekati salah satu penjual buah yang langsung tersenyum ramah padaku. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, aku menunjuk beberapa buah yang Sin sebutkan tadi, memberikan sejumlah uang pada penjualnya. Dia membantuku memasukkan buah-buahan itu ke dalam kantong, lalu tersenyum lagi padaku sebelum aku pergi. Begitulah yang kulakukan di setiap tempat yang kudatangi―datang, menunjuk apa yang ingin kubeli lalu memberikan uang tanpa berbicara sepatahkatapun. Tentu saja mereka mengira aku ini bisu atau apa, namun sejujurnya aku tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa yang mereka pakai―bahasa mereka tidak sama dengan bahasa yang digunakan kelompokku dulu. Aku terus menyusuri jalanan ramai itu dengan kantong belanjaan yang penuh, berjalan ke sana ke mari sambil memperhatikan orang-orang, sesekali ikut melihat apa yang sedang mereka kerumuni.

Tanpa terasa matahari sudah di atas kepala, akupun bergegas menuju tempat di mana aku dan Sin sempat berjanji tadi. Dengan tangan yang penuh, aku membawa kantong belanjaan sambil berlari. Namun saat aku sudah sampai di sana, aku tak dapat melihat surai ungu panjangnya dimanapun. Aku terdiam di tempat, tak tau harus melakukan apa. Sungguh, seharusnya aku bisa berkeliling dan menemukan Sin dengan cepat jika aku mau. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa diriku sangat ketakutan.

Ini terasa sangat _aneh_ bagiku.

Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa kedua lututku lemas, tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku. Dadaku sesak, dan tanganku bergetar. Aku hanya bisa mematung sambil menundukkan kepala di pinggir jalan, mendekap erat kantong belanjaan di tanganku.

"Ah ... kenapa kau ada di sini sendirian, nak?"

Aku sontak mengangkat wajahku, menatap tiga orang wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapaku.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Kau mau ikut kami?"

_Hentikan! Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian ucapkan!_

"_Ara_. Kau sangat manis sekali."

"Kau pasti ditinggal sendirian di sini. Kasihan sekali ..."

"Apa kau mau ikut kami saja?"

_Hentikan! Aku tak mengerti!_

"Sin ..." lirihku, dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, namun aku merasakan pipiku menghangat. Lalu kulihat tanganku dibasahi airmata yang jatuh disertai isakan kecil yang luput dari bibirku. "Sin ..." ucapku lagi, memanggil namanya. Ketiga wanita itu panik, mereka terus mengucapkan hal yang tak kumengerti. Aku tak tau, saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan, dan aku tak berhenti menangis. Yang kuinginkan saat itu hanyalah Sin―satu-satunya orang yang dapat kupercaya. Dan di saat aku mencoba menulikan pendengaranku, aku merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk puncak kepalaku. Tangan yang besar―tangan yang hangat.

_Tangan milik Sin._

"Ah! Ternyata kau di sini, Jafar! Maaf aku terlambat." ucapnya padaku, tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, mematung. Sesuatu terasa hangat mengalir di dadaku, membebaskan rasa sesak dan takut yang kurasakan. Dia kembali tersenyum padaku, sebelum akhirnya berbalik berbicara pada ketiga wanita itu. "Ah, maafkan adikku. Kami bukan dari Basura, jadi dia kesulitan bicara dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal." jelasnya pada ketiga wanita itu, "Ayo, Jafar. Minta maaf pada mereka ..." ajak Sin padaku, menepuk kedua bahuku. Aku menunduk malu, "Maaf ..." lirihku mengulangi apa yang Sin bisikkan. Ketiga wanita itu terlihat sangat lega, mencubiti pipiku dan juga mengacak rambutku. Mereka berbincang dengan Sin sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

"Jafar."

Aku menoleh padanya, menatap Sin dengan mata yang sembab. "Tenanglah, dan jangan menangis―aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Walaupun kau pergi sejauh apapun dan kau mulai ketakutan, aku akan menemukanmu." ucapnya lagi, "Karena mulai sekarang kau adalah keluargaku, jadi jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, mengerti?"

"Kau mempermainkanku?" tanyaku, meragukannya, kembali menangis.

Dia mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipiku. "Tidak." sahutnya kemudian, "Walaupun kita tak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi kau adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini. Dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu." ucapnya lagi. Diulurkannya tangan itu padaku, senyumannya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Ayo kita pergi, Jafar ..." ajaknya, menunggu tanganku meraih tangannya. Aku mengangguk, dan meraih tangannya.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sin mengenggenggam tanganku dengan erat, menuntunku pergi. Aku sangat bahagia hari itu, tersenyum diam-diam di sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui. Dan di hari itu juga Sin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah keluarganya.

_Ya, aku adalah keluarganya_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Jika saja hari itu kau meninggalkanku, Sin, apakah aku bisa hidup tanpamu?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Kau tampak sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu, Jafar."_

Aku berbalik menatapnya, tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukai pakaian ini ..." ucapku padanya, menatap lengan panjang pakaian yang diberikannya ini. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambutku, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tertawa pelan. "Ah ... kau tumbuh dengan sangat cepat, Jafar. Aku bahkan tak sadar kau sudah dalam masa pubertasmu ..."

"Sin ..."

"Kau juga tumbuh dengan cepat, walaupun kau masih terlihat lebih pendek dariku sewaktu seusiamu ..."

"..."

"Coba lihat ini―apa yang ada di sekitar hidungmu itu, eh?"

"Sin!" seruku padanya, memasang wajah masam dan membuatnya kaget, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi ..." ucapku padanya dengan nada kesal. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil tertawa, sebelum akhirnya beralih menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Maaf. Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud memperlakukanmu seperti itu ..." ucapnya disertai senyuman bodohnya. Dia menatapku, "Aku hanya merasa sangat tua melihat anak kecil yang selalu kuajak kemana-mana sekarang menjadi seorang pemuda berbintik-bintik di hidungnya ..." ucapnya lagi, menyindirku. Aku hanya terdiam, memperhatikannya. Ah ... benar, kini usiaku 14 tahun―dan itu artinya Sin sudah berusia 18 tahun. Dia tumbuh sebagai pemuda baik hati dan berkharisma, dan aku yakin dia pasti akan mejadi seorang raja yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya suatu saat nanti. Dia yang dahulu (walaupun sampai sekarang masih tetap saja) kekanak-kanakan, pada akhirnya menunjukkan perubahan dirinya yang sangat baik. Sedangkan aku tetaplah menjadi diriku yang dulu. Aku tak merasakan adanya perubahan pada diriku―aku merasa sama saja dengan diriku sebelum bertemu dengannya―namun Sin selalu mengatakan bahwa aku pun berubah.

Aku melonjak terkejut saat Sin tiba-tiba saja langsung menerjang dan memelukku, menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi kiriku. "Ah! Kau sangat imut, Jafar-_kun_~!" serunya gemas, mempererat pelukannya. "S-Sin!" bentakku lagi, medorong tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar agar menjauh dariku, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi ... Kau sangat manis dan imut~!"

"Sin, kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi ..."

"Ah ... wajahmu itu, Jafar, sepertinya berapapun usiamu, wajahmu selalu mengingatkanku pada wajah saat kau menangis di pasar waktu itu."

Aku terdiam, tak merespon pada ucapan konyolnya itu. Sedangkan dia masih memekik pelan, gemas menatapku. "Sin?" panggilku, ragu-ragu, "Apakah aku berubah?" tanyaku padanya, menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Aku memandang lantai, merasakan bagaimana hanya ada keheningan yang mengisi ruangan ini. Sin terdiam, sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaanku. Mungkin saja dia tidak dengar atau mungkin saja dia tak ingin menjawabnya. Atau mungkin pertanyaanku terlalu konyol baginya―aku tak tau. Kudengar langkah kakinya menggema, perlahan menjauh dariku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, mengerti mengapa dia memilih pergi―pertanyaan yang kulontarkan padanya sangat tak penting―tak ada alasan baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi entah mengapa, sesuatu di dadaku terasa sakit saat tak mendengar apapun darinya.

Kemudian suara langkah kaki itu kembali. "Lihatlah." ucapnya tepat di telingaku. Aku membuka kedua mataku, menatap sebuah bunga mungil berkelopak putih tersodorkan padaku. "Lihatlah, Jafar." ucapnya lagi, "Kau seperti bunga ini―walaupun dia tumbuh sebagai tanaman liar, tapi dia berubah menjadi bunga yang sangat indah." Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap iris keemasan Sin yang berkilau indah. "Kau pun akan menjadi sangat indah, Jafar. Kau akan menjadi yang terindah." ucapnya lagi, tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengambil bunga itu dari tangannya, memperhatikan bunga putih itu dengan seksama. "Benarkah?" tanyaku, masih meragukan kata-kata manisnya. Aku tau Sin seorang _womanizer _dan mundah baginya untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu. Namun sebagian dari hatiku berbisik, memohon agar kata-katanya adalah kebenaran―setidaknya ia tulus mengatakannya. Dan Sin mengangguk mantap padaku sebagai jawabannya, membuat aku merasa lega entah mengapa. "Kau tak perlu takut dengan masa lalumu, kau tidak sendirian lagi untuk menghadapi segalanya." ujarnya, mengecup puncak kepalaku, "Karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang akan kulindungi." tambahnya lagi, disertai senyuman yang tulus.

Dia kembali memelukku, namun aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut padanya. Lalu aku mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti ksatria di buku yang Sin pernah bacakan padaku, "Jika kau menjadi seorang raja nanti, maka biarkanlah aku menjadi tangan kananmu―dan aku akan berjanji akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Aku pun berjanji akan melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatanku, bahkan jika nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya." ucapku padanya, cukup membuatnya terkejut, "Karena jika aku tidak ada di sampingmu, kau pasti akan mulai melakukan hal yang konyol, bukan?"

Dia tersenyum simpul, sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa lepas. "Hahaha ... Jafar-_kun, _kau benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah ..." ucapnya, sama sekali tak kumengerti. Setelahnya, aku tak sadar. Yang kuingat adalah sesuatu terasa basah menyentuh bibirku, sebelum aku menyadari bahwa bibir Sin-lah benda basah itu. Sekilas memang, namun sangat mengejutkan bagiku. Lalu dia mengucapkan maaf, dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sana―mematung.

Aku terduduk lemas di lantai, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kusentuh bibirku dengan satu jariku, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sin menciumku―aku tau itu. Aku boleh jadi seorang anti-sosial, namun aku tau Sin telah menciumku, tepat di bibirku. Tidak, ini bukan di keningku maupun di pipiku seperti yang sering dilakukannya―dia menciumku di bibir seperti pangeran dan putri lakukan di akhir kisah buku yang sering dibacakan Sin. Dan itu bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh keluarga―pangeran dan putri itu saling mencintai, bukan sebagai keluarga. Melainkan sebagai 'kekasih'. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras, mencoba menghilangkan seluruh pikiranku yang kacau. Tidak, Sin pasti melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja, ya, pasti dia hanya melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi. Mungkin saja dia sedang mecoba mempermainkanku atau apa, ya, itu pasti yang ia sedang lakukan untuk menjahiliku.

_Namun entah mengapa, dadaku terasa sakit sekali._

Aku tak tau mengapa, sakit ini tepat di jantungku, tepat di hati kecilku. Seperti sesuatu yang tajam telah menusuknya dan memutarnya secara perlahan. Namun saat kuraba dadaku, tidak ada apapun yang melukainya―segalanya murni dari dalam hatiku. Akupun mulai berpikir bahwa aku mungkin terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya, hingga aku merasakan seperti ini. Namun tetap saja, rasa sakit itu terus menyakitiku bahkan setelah aku berpikir bahwa ini hanya bentuk rasa terkejutku pada apa yang dilakukannya. Sakit ini, sakit yang sama dengan saat aku merasa ketakutan ditinggal Sin tiga tahun yang lalu. Sakit ini, sakit yang membuatku perlahan sadar bahwa aku tak sekedar menyayanginya sebagai keluarga. Dan akupun mulai meragukan perasaanku padanya.

Tapi ... seharusnya kami keluarga ...―

―... bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Dan jika kukatakan bahwa aku mulai tumbuh untuk mencintaimu, Sin, apakah kau akan tertawa?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sharrkan datang dengan membawa Sin yang mabuk berat. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan ceria, menopang Sin dengan satu tangan di bahunya. Aku langsung menghampirinya, dan mulai memarahinya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan biarkan Sin mabuk!" bentakku pada pemuda bersurai putih itu, benar-benar marah padanya. Sharrkan menyerahkan Sin padaku, menyuruhku membawanya ke kamar, "Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi dia memaksaku dan aku tak punya pilihan ..." ucap pemuda itu lagi, mencoba mengelak, "Oh, aku masih punya banyak urusan dan aku harus segera pergi. Selamat malam, Jafar-_san_ ..." tambahnya lagi, kali ini meninggalkanku sendirian menahan tubuh besar Sin. Kuruntuki adik raja Heliohapt itu dalam hati―terkadang aku lupa dengan pelajaran tata krama yang kupelajari sedari dulu di saat marah seperti ini.

"Sin?" panggilku pada pria besar yang malah tertidur itu, mencoba membangunkannya, "Sin, kau terlalu berat. Tidurlah nanti di kamarmu." ucapku lagi. Sin membuka matanya sejenak, bergumam tak jelas, lalu menyeret kedua kakinya dan mulai berjalan dengan bantuanku. Kami nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali, mengingat perbedaan ukuran tubuh kami yang cukup jauh dan Sin yang dalam keadaan tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, membuatku cukup kewalahan membawanya ke kamar. Dan aku baru bisa menarik napas lega setelah Sin berhasil kubaringkan di atas ranjangnya, tidur terlentang dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar. "Ha-ah ... kau benar-benar merepotkanku, Sin ..." keluhku, namun sepertinya tak didengarnya. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi, namun tiba-tiba saja Sin terbangun dan menahan lenganku.

Dia menarikku dan langsung menjatuhkanku ke atas ranjang dengan mudah, mengejutkanku. "S-Sin?" panggilku padanya, menatap iris keemasannya yang kelam. Sin mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menciumku. "Malam ini, Jafar ..." bisiknya, menjatuhkan dirinya di atasku, " ... Kumohon, temani aku malam ini ..." ucapnya lagi, memohon padaku. Aku terdiam, sebelum pada akhirnya meraih punggungnya, menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. "Kapanpun, Sin ... Aku milikmu ..." bisikku, memeluknya dengan erat. Sin kemudian mengecup pipiku, lembut sekali, sebelum berubah menjadi lumatan ganas di bibirku.

Aku tau, ini semua salah―dan kuakui ini sangat memalukan untuk kulakukan―bercumbu dan bercinta dengan rajamu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang penasihat kerajaan sepertiku. Tidak, hanya saja aku tak bisa menyanggahnya―kuakui aku sangat senang bersamanya. Napasnya, pelukannya, dan ciumannya, semuanya membuatku merasa dirikulah satu-satunya. Dan walaupun aku sadar Sin tengah mabuk di setiap saat kami melakukannya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sangat menikmatinya.

_Aku seorang yang tamak, bukan?_

Malam itu hanya ada deru napas tak beraturan dan derit ranjang yang bergerak liar.

"Sin ..." panggilku, menyebut namanya. Sin hanya diam, menciumku sebagai gantinya. Desah napasnya dapat kurasakan, seluruh tubuhku dibuat bergetar oleh sentuhannya. Kepalaku dibuat pusing seketika, dan aku dapat merasakan setiap sentuhannya menggelitiki tubuhku. Dia berbisik, kata-kata yang manis, menenangkanku. Digenggamnya kedua tanganku dengan erat, menjilat airmata yang jatuh di pipiku dan mengecupnya. Rasa perih dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu, membekukan otakku. Aku tak dapat berpikir lagi, yang kulakukan hanyalah mendesah di setiap gerakannya, mengikuti harmoni tubuhnya. Panas yang kurasakan ini membakar tubuhku, menyesakkan dadaku, membuatku tak bisa bernapas. Namun hatiku terasa dipenuhi perasaan yang bercampur aduk, dan aku tak dapat menghentikannya―yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menyebut namanya sekali lagi. Karena aku ingin menjadi seorang yang berguna baginya, namun ketamakanku malah membutakan pandanganku.

Aku ingin dipeluknya.

Aku ingin diciumnya.

_Aku ingin dicintainya_.

Memalukan memang, tapi aku tak dapat berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa kembali pada pernyataan Sin bahwa aku adalah keluarganya―nyatanya aku menginginkannya lebih dari seorang 'keluarga'. Dan aku tak bisa membuang jauh-jauh perasaan ini, berapa kalipun aku mencobanya. Di bawah rembulan malam ini, Sin memelukku erat sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pelukanku.

_Karena aku mencintai Sin seorang, maka aku akan selalu menjadi miliknya._

.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Sejujurnya, Sin, di setiap mimpi burukku, aku selalu kehilangan dirimu―aku takut kehilanganmu."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun dengan keringat yang jatuh di pelipisku.

Sin masih tertidur, tangannya tak lepas dari pinggangku. Aku dapat merasakannya, deru napas teraturnya, dan juga detak jantungnya. Dia masih hidup―fakta yang selalu melegakan diriku. Kubelai lembut wajahnya, berusaha agar tidak membangunkannya. Ah ... Sin, wajahmu sangat damai saat kau tertidur. Kau seperti seorang yang ...

―_mati._

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya, merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh itu. Tidak, Sin ada di sini, di sampingku, dia masih hidup―hanya sedang tertidur. Namun tetap saja, paranoidku bergerak liar, mengacaukan pikiranku. Aku takut, aku tak ingin terjebak dalam mimpiku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya―apapun yang terjadi, aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Di setiap mimpiku, aku selalu melihat kepergiannya.

Di tengah padang rumput yang luas.

Di antara ratusan _rukh _yang terbang ke angkasa.

Dan dengungan yang terdengar, mengusik telingaku.

Tanganku bergetar, melihat hanya merah yang ada, membasahi tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat, dingin sekali, dan dirinya tak lagi tersenyum. Sementara itu airmataku mulai jatuh di wajahnya, mengalir di pipinya. Dan aku mulai berbisik―entah kepada siapa―bahwa segalanya hanyalah mimpi. Delusi semata. Aku berteriak, namun tak ada sepatahkatapun yang keluar. Lalu kemudian aku lupa bagaimana cara menyebut namanya, lupa dengan dirinya. Setelahnya aku terbangun, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lega saat kulihat wajah Sin berada sangat dekat denganku, dan dia masih bernapas.

Aku bangkit dan duduk, merasakan bagaimana seluruh pinggangku terasa nyeri dan kaku. Kusingkirkan tangan Sin dari tubuhku dengan perlahan, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dan ternyata Sin malah terbangun karenanya, menatapku dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Aku panik―tentu saja―mematung di tempat dan berharap dia akan segera kembali tertidur. Namun dia malah kembali menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, erat sekali, seolah-olah dia tak menginginkanku pergi. "Tunggu di sini, Jafar." ucapnya lirih, "Tolong tunggu sebentar saja―jangan pergi ..."

"Sin, tugasku masih banyak―"

"Kumohon, Jafar. Tetaplah di sini ..."

"Sin ..."

Dia tak mendengarkanku, sama sekali tak mendengarkanku. Tangannya meremas pundakku, semakin menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya. Aku tak tau, dan aku mulai tak peduli―apapun yang dilakukan Sin, aku tetap bisa merasakan dirinya. Seolah-olah ketamakanku sudah memakan diriku, aku menginginkan Sin hanya untukku. Dan melihat bagaimana dirinya memelukku saat ini, aku merasa bahagia.

Sin bergumam tak jelas, setelah itu dia kembali tertidur. Kembali, wajah damainya menenangkanku namun juga menakutiku. Tanpa sadar, aku pun ikut terbuai oleh mimpi dan memilih untuk kembali tidur. Ah ... dunia terasa berputar dan aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Mataku terasa sangat berat, semuanya menjadi sangat tenang, Sin pun masih di sampingku. Setelah itu aku samar-samar melihat Sin tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Lalu kemudian gelap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Dan aku takut suatu saat hal itu akan terjadi akibat ketamakanku ..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya, sedangkan tubuhku membeku di tempat.

Sin berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan sebuah senyuman yang retak, sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan ambruk. "Sin!" seruku panik, berlari dan menangkapnya. Wajahnya pucat dan rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, namun dia terus memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum padaku. Aku panik seketika, melihat darah terus mengalir dari lukanya. "Sin, bertahanlah!" seruku seraya terus menekan lukanya, berharap perdarahannya tidak lebih parah lagi. Namun seketika itu pula aku menyadarinya, darahnya berubah menjadi ungu, seperti surai panjangnya―Sin keracunan.

"Untuk apa kau menolongnya, dia akan mati sebentar lagi ..."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya, amarahku perlahan memuncak. Tanganku mengepal erat, terlalu erat hingga keduanya mulai terluka. Sin tidak akan mati, aku percaya itu, dan sampai saat ini aku masih percaya. Mereka hanya mengertakku―bandit-bandit itu menertawakanku dan berpikir bahwa Sin sangat lemah. Aku menatap tajam pada empat orang bandit itu, bangkit dan mulai bersiap melawan mereka. "Sin tidak akan mati ..." desisku, mengeluarkan pisau-pisauku, "Sin tidak akan mati karena dia rajaku!"

Suara besi saling beradu menggema di udara, sedangkan umpatan dan jeritan terdengar menyusulnya.

Setelahnya, aku tak begitu ingat. Yang kutau adalah padang rumput ini mulai di basahi oleh darah. Bandit-bandit itu pun sudah kubunuh. Mereka harus dihukum karena mengolok-olok Sin, dan lagi mereka tak pantas hidup. Lalu aku mulai menyadari bahwa diriku kembali seperti yang dulu―seperti saat sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sin. "Sin!" seruku saat teringat pada Sin masih terbaring tak berdaya. Aku berlari menghampirinya, duduk tepat di sampingnya. Wajahnya semakin memucat, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan denyut nadinya terasa sangat lemah. "Sin ..." panggilku lagi, mencoba menekan dadanya berkali-kali. Aku terus memanggil namanya, berharap dia akan segera sadar. Namun aku tak melihat dirinya hendak membuka matanya, dan akupun mulai menangis, takut. Tidak, mimpi itu hanyalah mimpi―selamanya hanyalah mimpi, tak kan menjadi kenyataan.

"Jafar ..." panggil Sin pada akhirnya, membuka matanya perlahan, "Jafar, kau menangis ..."

"Diam, Sin! Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku yakin seseorang akan menolong kita ..."

"_Yeah_ ..." gumamnya, namun menatapku seolah-olah tak ada harapan lagi. "Sampai akhirnya, aku masih dapat melindungimu, bukankah begitu, Jafar-_kun_?" tanyanya, tersenyum pahit padaku. Aku terus saja meneteskan airmataku, padahal aku sama sekali tak ingin menangis di depan Sin. "Tidak ..." bantahku, " ... Seharusnya akulah yang melindungimu, akulah yang seharusnya merasakan sakit ini―bukan kau ..." ucapku lagi, "Tapi kau selalu saja berusaha melindungiku ... Kenapa?"

"Karena kau berharga daripada siapapun bagiku, Jafar ..."

Aku terdiam, meraih kepalanya dan mendekapnya, "Kau pun berharga lebih dari segalanya yang kumiliki, Sin. Jadi kumohon, tolong bertahanlah sebentar lagi ..." bisikku padanya, memeluknya, "Karena aku mencintaimu ..." bisikku lagi. Sin meraih wajahku dan menarikku mendekat padanya, "Ya, aku tau itu ..." ucapnya, kemudian menciumku. Aku hanya terdiam, membalas ciumannya, entah mengapa aku merasa ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku bersamanya.

"Jafar-_kun_, apapun yang terjadi padaku, kumohon tetaplah hidup untukku ..."

"Sin, kau jangan bercanda. Kau tidak akan―"

"Ehh ... Aku senang dapat mengenalmu ..."

"Sin ..." panggilku lagi, sedangkan airmataku tak kunjung berhenti. Sin menutup matanya lagi, membuatku sangat ketakutan. "Jafar-_kun_ ... maaf sudah merepotkanmu ..." ucapnya lirih, "Maafkan aku ..." Setelah itu dia tak bergerak. Aku membeku, tanganku sulit sekali untuk kugerakkan. "Sin ..." panggilku, mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Tapi dia tetap saja diam, tak meresponku. "Sin, berhentilah bercanda! Kau ... kau membuatku takut ..." ucapku lagi, tapi tak didengarnya. "Oi, Sin ..." panggilku lagi, suaraku terasa habis menyebut namanya. Dia tetap diam, tak mau diusik. Sin akhirnya tertidur, tertidur untuk selamanya.

Di tengah padang rumput yang luas.

Di antara ratusan _rukh _yang terbang ke angkasa.

Dan di tengah isak tangisku.

Dengungan itu kembali terdengar, memekakkan telingaku.

Dan dia tak kan terbangun lagi.

_Sin sudah mati ..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Lalu aku tak kan melihatmu lagi, janjiku hanya menjadi janji, dan cintaku hanya akan menjadi siulet semata ..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Karena bagiku, hanya dengan mencintaimu itu tidaklah cukup.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**Hola~! Salam kenal~! Saya baru pertama kalinya menjamah(?) **_**fandom**_** ini dan menulis tentang SinJa~! Saya suka banget sama Jafar-**_**kun**_**, dia manis banget sih~! Dan umm ... maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh, dan saya bingung ini masuk rated apa? T kah? M kah? Ada yang bisa bantu saya? O.o Dan akhir kata(?), _m_**_**ind to RnR**_**, **_**please**_**?**


End file.
